


A Lack of Game

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “So about Vetra… is she single?” Sara asked as casually as she could.He blinked. “Are you seriously asking me this right now?”“Well she’s cute!” Sara protested. “You know I have a thing for kissing turians.”





	A Lack of Game

“So about Vetra… is she single?” Sara asked as casually as she could.

He blinked. “Are you seriously asking me this right now?”

“Well she’s cute!” Sara protested. “You know I have a thing for kissing turians.”

“Yeah, mom found that out the hard way…”

Sara wanted to argue that their mother should’ve knocked louder, but she saw no need to rehash a six hundred plus year old argument. The important thing as whether or not the Vetra Nyx she’d talked with over the past few weeks was single.

Her brother eventually answered after an intense stare down. “As far as I know Vetra is single.”

“Did I ever tell you you’re my favorite brother?” she teased.

He rolled his eyes. “Only Sara Ryder would try to flirt while recovering in a hospital bed.

“What else did you expect me to do to pass the time?”

Honestly, Sara missed doing this with her twin. She was thrilled to officially become a member of the Tempest and work beside him. The two of them just started getting close again right before they were put into cryo. Then came six hundred years, the coma, and the damned kidnapping. Sara hoped her brother found the prospect of working together as exciting as she did.

“Doesn’t matter what he reason is,” he snorted. “I’m just glad to see you out of the hospital bed, sis.”

The process of getting permission to work on the Tempest took less time than it normally would. Being the twin of the Pathfinder helped speed things along. Sara hated taking advantage of it, but she had to admit it came in handy.

Her first impression of the Tempest was modest at first. After Sara went inside she felt a little more impressed. One place she tried not to linger was the armory during the impromptu tour her brother decided to give. Vetra happened to look at Sara when they walked by and flashed a smile. Well, whatever the turian equivalent of a smile was.

 

Sara immediately felt herself get flustered. The warmth in her cheeks was the first sign followed by sweaty palms. She talked a good game, but never had the charm to back it up.

The next few days were spent getting accustomed to the job, ship and crew members. Sara spoke with Vetra a few times. It wasn't nearly as often as they spoke back when Sara was in the medbay. In the beginning, they tended to be group conversations. However, eventually they did get to speak one on one. When it happened, Sara silently prayed to every deity back in the Milky Way and in Andromeda that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

Vetra spoke of her sister Sid, who Sara knew she’d get on with if they ever met. Then the topic of conversation shifted, catching Sara off guard-- even if it shouldn’t have. “How have you been, Ryder?” Vetra asked, before laughing. “IT’s going to get confusing if I keep calling you, Ryder.”

Sara grinned. “It worked when I was the only Ryder in the medbay, but with the two of us in close proximity it will make things confusing. So yeah, just call me Sara.”

“Well, how have you been, Sara?” Vetra asked again, correcting her earlier question.

“I’ve been good. I’m mostly thrilled to ve out of the medbay. I think I spent more time there then I did during the six hundred years in cryo.”

Sara feared the comment sounded foolish, but then Vetra chuckled.

“You’re funnier than the Pathfinder. But don’t tell him I said that.”

It was Sara’s turn to laugh. Her brother’s jokes were terrible. Scary thing was he thought he was actually funny. Now that Sara was aboard the Tempest, she planned to remedy that.”

“Mum’s the word,” Sara joked, flushing in embarrassment when Vetra gave her a confused look. “A human saying. It means I’ll keep quiet.”

After that, Sara started spending more time in the armoy. At first, she tried to find reasons to be there, but once a few weeks passed, she ran out of excuses. Vetra seemed to enjoy her company. Sara only wished she knew how much.

Given that Sara had little to no game, she never seemed to find the right time to ask this. Plus, Sara kept chickening out. Advice from Drack was to act more like a Krogan while Lexi suggested starting with dinner and then bringing up her feelings towards Vetra.

Naturally, Vetra beat Sara to it. The two of them happened to be in the armory, working on a project when she finally brought it up.

“Sara… is the time we’ve been spending together mean something or am I reading into it?”

She breathed out a loud sigh of relief. “You don’t know how happy I am that one of us finally said something.”

Vetra blinked. “Is that a yes?”

Sara decided it was time to take the direct approach for once in her life. She closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her lips against Vetra’s mouth. Turians didn’t quite kiss like humans did, but Vetra must’ve been familiar with it, because she responded quickly. 

The kiss ended after a seconds. Sara’s heart pounded in her chest when Vetra broke it so she could press their foreheads together. It was a very immediate act between Turians. She was so happy Vetra decided to share it with her.

“So definitely a yes,” Vetra chuckled. “... it is a yes, right?”

“Don’t worry, it’s a yes.”

The two of them were about to kiss again when her brother’s voice came over the intercom. “Uh… it’s been awhile since Sara went in there and I hate to interrupt, but Vetra your needed on the bridge.”

Vetra sighed. “I guess we’ll have to continue this later.”

“I’ll wait,” Sara told her.

They shared a smile just before Vetra walked out of the armory. In Vetra’s absence, Sara got comfortable and decided to wait patiently for now. For her twin’s sake, Sara hoped Vetra came back soon.


End file.
